The American Medical Student Association/Foundation will hold a conference entitled "Examining Student Education and Action on Health Disparities" on March 17, 2004 in Kansas City, MO. The conference will convene medical student-faculty teams from different U.S. medical schools in order to examine the current state of medical education on racial and ethnic disparities in health care and generate new innovative approaches for curricular reform. Participants will gain knowledge about current research and recommendations; learn about best practices, model courses, and unsuccessful practices from medical schools around the country; and enhance their own knowledge of cultural competency. Participants will also learn about institutional change and acquire skills that will enable them to affect curriculum change and implement community interventions at their medical institutions.